


Indestructible

by markjinist777



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Hacking, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyers, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, Thriller, Trials, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinist777/pseuds/markjinist777
Summary: It had been 4 years since Mark Tuan, an ex-NIS agent, had been in jail for the murders of his sister, wife; and attempted murder of District Attorney, Park Jinyoung; when his cousin, Kim Yugyeom, forged proofs to clear his name. The new out-of-prison Mark Tuan is cold, angry and seeking revenge for his family and himself. Amidst all this madness, why does Park Jinyoung suddenly proposes him for marriage? Is this the guilt for false-accusing Mark, or is he on a revenge mission of his own? What does Im Jaebeom, Mark's rich and powerful, cousin has to do with the events that occurred 4 years ago? A family-based saga of power struggles, fights for justice and rivalries for love...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Character Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story is loosely based on a very popular local novel (English translated as 'Ants').
> 
> 2\. This story was more like a defense mechanism for me, to cope with the events of past few weeks. As much as I was happy for the boys for finally getting free from that damned company, there was a part of my heart that was sad. A part of me that missed the boys, that missed MarkJin. This story helped me in those days, so it is very very close to my heart. I hope you guys would like it too.
> 
> 3\. This is gonna be a long story. Like really, really, reallyyyyyy long one. 30 chapters are planned as of now. But the number may increase depending on how much my lazy ass is able to write per episode. 
> 
> 4\. There are going to be a few side and unrequited GOT7 ships along the way, but I can't reveal them right now, or the suspense will be ruined.

  * **Mark Tuan (32):** An ex-NIS agent. Striving to find the truth behind the murders of his wife and sister, for which he was falsely accused. He is related maternally to the Ims and paternally to the Kims. 



  * **Park Jinyoung (31):** Lawyer, DA. He was the sole witness against Mark, that led the elder to the prison. Lives with his handicapped father, Park Minseok. He is related paternally to the Kims.



  * **The Kims:** Kim Yugyeom(25) - A mechanical engineer. Really close to Mark and Jinyoung.



Kim Sihyeon(22) - Yugyeom's younger sister. A very-talented hacker and computer expert. K-drama addict

Kim Sunkyu (51) - Yugyeom and Sihyeon's mother

  * **The Ims:** Im Yoona(37) - Eldest of the three Im siblings. Has a strong hold over her brothers. One of the most successful business women in South Korea.



Im Jaebeom (32) - Lawyer. Owner of the biggest corporation of South Korea, The Im Corps.

BamBam (25) - The definition of young and rich. Business major

Im Taeyeon (6) - Jaebeom's daughter

  * **Choi Youngjae (30) -** Husband of Mark's sister, boss of Yugyeom. Has a 4 years old daughter Choi Sooyoung.



  * **Jackson Wang (31) -** Son of Jaebeom's business partener. A hypnotist. Obssessed with NDEs.



  * **Others:**



  1. Rose: Mark's sister
  2. Jisoo: Mark's wife
  3. Jennie: Jaebeom's ex wife
  4. Seohyun: Mark's psychiatrist in jail
  5. Jooheon: Jaebeom's biggest secret holder and secretary
  6. Suga: Jaebeom's secretary
  7. Jessica Jung: Jaebeom's secretary
  8. J-Hope: Mark's friend from Jail
  9. Vincent Wang: Jaebeom's business partner, Jackson's father
  10. Doyoung: Yugyeom's florist friend



Other characters will be added as the story progresses. These are the main ones for now.


	2. Our Gyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So here is the first chapter of the story, I love so much. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> A few things before you start:  
> 1\. I love each and every member of GOT7 with my whole heart. Showing someone in negative light doesn't mean I don't like that person.
> 
> 2\. Since both, my antagonist and protagonist, are lawyers, I tried to research a little about the Korean judiciary system. But if there are some mistakes forgive me please.
> 
> So, let's start now. Hope you have fun. If you get confused about some character, you may refer to the first chapter 'Character Sketches'.

The courtyard was dark, long veranda dimly lit and the early morning sky deep blue. There were rows and rows of cells in front of the courtyard. The cells had barred doors and graffiti-ed walls. Some prisoners were asleep and some were awake. Life hung between two extremes here.  
  
Two on duty cops were standing by a pillar in front of the cell at the extreme left. One of them, Song Joong Ki, lit a cigarette and inhaled a deep puff before looking at the cell in front.  
  
"Hyung, don't look at that rude bastard again and again. He thinks really highly of himself anyways and your pity will only encourage him." The second cop, Ji Chang Wook, said.  
  
Joong Ki kept looking at the cell with grief stricken expressions. "Will he ever be forgiven?"  
  
"Murder is never forgiven. And if it's the killing your own sister and wife like 'him', then forgiveness is even more out of question." Chang Wook deadpanned.  
  
"But his wife was cheating on him with his sister. That's what I have heard. That's why he has been in jail for 4 years." Joong Ki focused on the silhouette of a man sitting inside the cell with his back resting against the wall. His brown hair was long reaching his shoulders. Joong Ki remembered how they used to be an attractive shade of platinum blonde when he first came to the prison 4 years back. His general appearance was that of a clean-cut, tall, athletic and handsome man.  
  
"There were other ways hyung. He could have divorced her. Cut ties with his sister. But he chose murder. Wow." Chang Wook didn't seem like a big fan of the said prisoner.  
  
"I know right. But to be honest, apart from his super deadly anger, he isn't a bad person. You know he was on a huge post in intelligence, but look where his fate has brought him. Mark Tuan's whole life has been wrecked."  
  
"But he was saying he will be released soon."  
  
"Who? Who said that?"  
  
"That tall, handsome, coconut hair kid, who comes to visit him every week."  
  
"His cousin? His name is...I don't know. Kim something."  
  
"Yeah, whatever that kid says, happens. First he said the judge will change, then he said there will be regular hearings. And all of that happened. Now he says Tuan will be released this week." Chang Wook had hardly finished his sentence when he heard clanking sounds. The under discussion prisoner, was now standing near the doors, fisting the bars so tightly that his knuckles went white. Now that a little more light fell on his face, one could see how even the four years in jail couldn't hide the beauty of his features. But his cold, dead eyes masked all the softness of his face. When he spoke, his voice gave goosebumps to the two guards.  
  
"If I see any of you lurking near me during my visit hours again, I will make sure that you do your next shift on wheelchairs." With that he retreated back to his small habitat.  
  
Joong Ki gulped loudly and hurried away from there, dragging Chang Wook along. Nobody risked unnerving Mark Tuan there. Cause that would bore you some heavy consequences.  
  
\-------  
  
At that exact time....  
  


Light was skimming out of the windows of a house in this upper middle class colony of Seoul.  
  
On the bedside table, mobile phone and a few medicine cases were placed alongside the lamp. The medicines that are used by kidney patients.  
  


A guy was standing in front of the closet searching for something to wear at work today. He was a really attractive man in his late twenties or very early thirties, with black hair that were short and neatly cut. He was wearing thin rimmed spectacles. Along with handsomeness, there was something so charismatic about his aura and stance that would drive any girl or boy crazy for him.  
  
The moment he turned around after taking out a white shirt and black pants, a box fell on the floor from inside the closet and its contents spread on the carpet. There were mostly old newspaper cuttings inside. The man quickly crouched down to collect them. He didn't want to look at them. Not now. Not so early in the morning. Yet his eyes found those words, that made his hands tremble a little.  
  
  


“Assistant Director of The Board of Audit and Inspection, Park Chaeyoung, was found dead mysteriously in her room. The police declared it suicide, while friends and family claim it to be murder. Her files and laptop were also missing from the room.”  
  
  


“Unknown shooting at a cafe in Seoul. One woman dead while a man gravely injured. The dead woman was the wife of dead Audit Director, Park Chaeyoung's brother. Injured man is identified as the district attorney, Park Jinyoung.....”  
  
  


“Park Chaeyoung's murder mystery solved. Police has arrested her step brother, Mark Tuan. According to police he was also involved in the firing that killed his wife and injured district attorney....”  
  
  


He dumped all those cuttings in the box and closed the lid forcefully.  
  
Today was going to be a long day for Park Jinyoung.  
  
\-------  
  
The butler was making coffee quickly. His young master didn't like waiting. But that did not stop him from talking just as quickly, on the phone. His fiancé was on the other end of the call.  
  
"No...he was actually about to get married in a few months. But then that firing incident happened. Sir lost both his kidneys. A French lady donated a kidney to him, but his fiancé left. He hasn't been in a relationship since then." He was telling his fiancé while mixing the coffee, making sure not to add even a grain of sugar in it. His boss hated sweetness.  
  
"He must be 27, twenty eight-ish, right?" _Tch...this world is too interested in other's businesses. Sigh._ _  
_  
"No, he is actually 31. He just looks younger."  
  
"How are you so sure about his exact age?"  
  
"Not his age actually but his birthday. Yugyeom sir brings flowers every year on his birthday. From there I know..."  
  
"Yugyeom who?"  
  
"He is Jinyoung sir's cousin. His father's nephew."  
  
"Awww cute. They must be really close? Jinyoung and Yugyeom sir?"  
  
At this, the butler stopped for a second as if he was sad. He shook his head slightly before continuing.  
  
"They used to be as close as one could imagine. But now....Jinyoung sir doesn't meet him. Doesn't even talk to him. Yugyeom sir only comes when he is not home. He just meets his uncle, puts Jinyoung's gift on his table and then leaves before sir comes back. They haven't talked in 4 years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's an old feud. The bullet that nearly killed Jinyoung sir...it was shot by Yugyeom sir's other cousin. But Yugyeom sir doesn't believe that. He is still striving to get his cousin out of jail. That's why they don't talk anymore. Fate has made them opposite parties in this battle of truth and justice."  
  
  
"That was a really nice speech, Minki-ssi. But if you are done, can I please get my coffee, I am getting late."  
  
The butler almost dropped the cup. He quickly turned the phone off and turned around to look at his boss.  
  
Black suit, slightly wet hair pushed back, spectacles and the silver watch on his left wrist. He looked drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Just a minute sir."  
  
Jinyoung turned around and sat on the dining table. His father was already there on his wheel chair.  
  
"When will you come back today?"  
  
"I'll try to come early." He spoke with a soft but clear and confident voice.  
  
"Jinyoung?"  
  
"Yes dad?" Jinyoung was now looking through the newspaper.  
  
"Do you remember yesterday's date?"  
  
"Was there any football match?" He said absent-mindedly.  
  
"It was Yugyeom's birthday. He has turned 25."  
  
Jinyoung's hands stopped moving for a second. The butler placing his breakfast in front of him, got him out of the trance.  
  
"You forgot again?"  
  
"Sorry." Jinyoung took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Do you even _'remember'_ what have you been _'forgetting'_ lately? You have forgotten his every birthday for the last four years. You have forgotten to go to his house for the last four years. You have forgotten to see his face for the last one and a half year."  
  
Jinyoung kept drinking his coffee with a poker face.  
  
"He never forgets your birthday, Jinyoung." Park Minho, tried again.  
  
"I'll call him."  
  
"Calling doesn't equal to caring, Park Jinyoung."  
  
"He is my cousin. More like my kid. I have practically raised him. Why won't I care for him?"  
  
"Then why don't you end the resentment against him?"  
  
"I don't resent him dad. What does he mean to me, you know that very well. And nothing in the world can change that."  
  
"Then why don't you talk to him?"  
  
Jinyoung put his cup on the table. His face was stoic. "Alright, If you want to spoil our breakfast. Why didn't he meet me dad? When I was ill? My kidneys failed. A mere stranger could give me her kidney, but he couldn't come to meet me. Because his studies were more important. Dad, he was my son. My brother. My best friend. But he wasn't with me when I needed him the most. He went to England. And yeah, he did call me from there. But just as you said, calling doesn't equal to caring."  
  
"You would have forgiven all of this, had he not said that Mark was innocent..."  
  
Jinyoung stopped. His eyes were filled with so much hurt and anger.  
  
"Don't say Mark Tuan's name in front of me, ever again. What he did to me, if you have forgotten let me remind you. He...you nephew's cousin....he destroyed my life 4 years ago. He called his wife and me at a cafe and shot us both. The three bullets that hit me in the back. They didn't just take my kidneys away, they took everything away from me. And Yugyeom...He said it then, and he will say it today...that his cousin is innocent. Great!"  
  
He took a deep breath before starting again.  
  
"He killed his sister and his wife. That is their family's issue and I don't give a damn. But he tried to kill me and I DO give a damn about that. But despite all of that, I don't follow Mark Tuan's case dad. Because whenever his name is mentioned, it hurts me. Please don't hurt me on the breakfast table."  
  
He got up, picked his bag and left. No conversation that started with Kim Yugyeom and ended at Mark Tuan ever went well.  
  
\-------  
  
The girl with long black hair and beautiful features, was explaining the details of the party, to the event organizer in front of her. They were standing in the huge lawn of The Im Palace.  
  
A maid dressed in black skirt and white shirt came to her.  
  
"Do you need anything, Miss Jennie?"  
  
"All I need is some privacy, Fiona. Stop bugging me every two minutes." Jennie was undoubtedly annoyed.  
  
Fiona, the maid, kept on her professional smile and returned inside the house. Another maid joined her on the way.  
  
"That is Jaebeom sir's ex wife, right? What is she doing here?"  
  
"Jaebeom sir's daughter's birthday is next week. They always celebrate it here. And miss Jennie is allowed to visit here in these days and organize the event." Fiona told the other maid who was probably new in the staff.  
  
"And what about that building? Who lives there?" She pointed to a small building at the far end of the garden. Though that building was inside the boundary of The Im Palace, it was in stark contrast to the palace. The white Im Palace, was huge, gigantic and magnificent. And this small, annex like building was mundane. It looked like an ant in front of the palace.  
  
"That is Mark Tuan's portion."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mark Tuan. He is Jaebeom sir's cousin. His dead dad's nephew. But the portion is locked. Tuan is in jail. He murdered his sister and wife."  
  
The ladies had reached the living room now. They could see their mistress coming down the stairs. Fiona moved quickly and drew out a chair for her.  
  
Im Yoona, the eldest of the Im siblings. Though she was in her late 30s, she still looked so fresh and vibrant with her soft brown hair and doe eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Yoona."  
  
"Morning." There was delicacy in her voice. "Where are my brothers?"  
  
"Jaebeom sir is getting ready. And BamBam sir hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Yoona started eating, without replying.  
  
  
The door to the first room upstairs was close. A sweet fragrance of men's perfume was spread in the air-conditioned room. He was putting a knot in his tie, in front of the dressing table mirror. Black hair pushed back with gel, handsome features, charismatic personality. He looked at the clock for a second, before picking up his phone and dialing a number.  
  
"Sehun-ssi, I have just sent you an email. After watching that, you will definitely want to talk to me." He cut the call without letting the other speak even a word, and continued getting ready. The phone rang 6-7 times but he ignored it with a sly smile on his face.  
  
When the calls finally stopped, he called his secretary. "Hey Jooheon, it's done. Tell that girl, whatever is her name, to go undercover for a few days. She won't meet Sehun now. And clear her payments too." He put the phone down and took a last look at the mirror. He was satisfied.  
  
Before he could leave the room, Sehun called again. This time he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi." He said mockingly. "How did you like my gift? If you don't want those pictures on national television, denting your chances of running as the next mayoral candidate, you will vote for me in today's board meeting. Otherwise, you know how brutal Im Jaebeom can be."  
  
  
  


He sat on the right side of his sister. Yoona smiled at her lovingly. Her two brothers were whole world. She would do anything for them. ANYTHING!  
  
"Good news noona. I got Sehun's vote. We will vote out Chanyeol today."  
  
"Really? How did you do that? He was such a hard nut to crack."  
  
Jaebeom just shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. "You know, Im Jaebeom can handle everything."  
  
"Except the staff of this house. Like seriously, is there anyone who is actually worthy, in this household. One crashes my car in the tree, other burns my suit. This is too much."  
  
Both Yoona and Jaebeom looked at the stairs. Still in his pajamas, hair sticking in all the odd directions, BamBam was coming down in a really bad mood.  
  
"And what has happened now?" Jaebeom smiled.  
  
"Sharon has destroyed my YSL suit, you got me last week. Just clear his checks or whatever. I have fired him." BamBam sat on a chair and picked up an apple from the basket.  
  
Yoona looked at him, annoyed. "When are you growing up Bam? When Jae was your age he was..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know I know. He was the embodiment of maturity and responsibility right from the day he was born." BamBam said. _It was high time people stopped expecting him to turn out like his brother. Cause he could never._  
  
Jaebeom just smiled. Bam was still a kid for him. He was always ready to give him some margin. He got up from the table to leave.  
  
"Okay noona, see you in the office. Bam, you try to come too. It's board of director's meeting today."  
  
"You are going to office first or the court?" Yoona asked. Apart from owning a very extensive business, Jaebeom was also a lawyer.  
  
"Court first. I want to settle the case, I am working on these days, outside the court. Jinyoung is the lawyer of the other party. If I don't get there on time, that haughty man may refuse the settlement."  
  
Before he could take another step his phone rang again.  
  
"Yeah Jooheon, speak."  
  
Whatever he heard, froze Jaebeom on his spot. He closed his eyes tightly and sat down on the chair again.  
  
"Hmmm....You have 10 minutes Jooheon. I want to know the list of each and every person he has met in the last 3 months apart from his lawyer. Hurry up." He put the phone down and looked at Yoona. "Mark."  
  
The piece of apple fell from her hand on the plate. "What about Mark?"  
  
"The decision of his trial is expected today."  
  
Yoona stopped breathing for a second. "And why are we knowing this now, Jaebeom? You said you have talked to the judge and he will keep dragging the case for years."  
  
"I was so busy with the board elections and stuff. It's strange. How is this case being concluded like this all of a sudden?"  
  
There were no more smiles around. Everyone looked tensed.  
  
"Don't worry noona. He won't get released." Jaebeom had to say, though he wasn't so sure.  
  
"He definitely SHOULD NOT get released Jae. And you will make sure of that." There was a warning in Yoona's voice. _Mark could not come out like that. Not when, they had hardly got back on track in their lives._ _  
_  
"Our cousin getting released means, court doesn't think he is the murderer. But then the next question will be who the hell the actual murderer is?" BamBam thought loudly while biting his apple, but the expressions of his elder siblings made him gulp. "I was just saying." He mumbled.  
  
Jaebeom shrugged. "He won't come out. And even if he does, I don't really care." His phone rang.  
  
"Yeah Jooheon? Did you find out? Who met him in the jail?"  
  
"Yugyeom? As in, Kim Yugyeom?"  
  
Jaebeom sighed before putting his phone down. _That kid._  
  
"He is his cousin. That doesn't seem like anything unusual." Yoona said.  
  
"But I have noticed him around me too. At completely random places. There is something sneaky about that kid."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
Jaebeom raked his brain for ideas and then called out for the head maid, Fiona.  
  
"I need two invitations for Saturday's party."  
  
Then he looked at Yoona. "I'm inviting Jinyoung and Yugyeom. I want to see what they are up to."  
  
\-------  
  
"Sihyeon....Sihyeon-ah....get up girl. You are going to get late for your exam." Mrs Kim banged the door once again.  
  
Sihyeon got up with a start. _Oh shit. She couldn't be late today_.  
  
After 10 minutes, she came into the kitchen all ready.  
  
"Where is Yugyeom oppa?" Taking the milk bottle out of the fridge, she asked her mom.  
  
"He is at the restaurant. He has taken a few days off his job. He is working on Mark's case." Kims owned a small restaurant 'Lullaby'. Mrs. Kim was the actual owner. Yugyeom just helped, whenever he got time off his job.  
  
"Mummy, oppa promised, Mark oppa will be come back home today. He will keep his promise, right?" Sihyeon asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
"My Yugyeom has always kept his promises. Don't worry." Mrs. Kim smiled with teary eyes. Mark's parents had died when he was really young. So he had spent half his life with the Kims. He was like Mrs. Kim's own son.  
  
\------  
  
The press-conference room was filled with reporters, not just from Korea but also other Asian countries. It was after all a big break-through that government of Korea was introducing a newly designed gas-turbine, that had the functionality ten times more than the most refined ones available at that moment. Choi Youngjae, who was the head Engineer of the project along with his 40 team members, was the star of the evening.  
  
After nearly an hour of answering questions related to the new invention, its pros and cons, and other related stuff, Youngjae was about to take his leave, when a question from MBC's reporter, Kwon Yuri, made everyone quiet. There was pin drop silence in the room.  
  
"Now that we have talked about all the scientific stuff, I really want to know what's your take on your wife's murder case. It's rumored that the final decision of the case is expected today."  
  
Youngjae sat there, thinking what to do to get himself out of this situation. He really didn't want to talk about this here. Even after 4 years, losing Chaeyoung still stung. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't know if her brother killed her or not. Everyone says he did, so maybe he did. I have stopped following the case long time ago. Revenge, punishment, justice....you get nothing from these things." He sounded bitter. "My only priority now is my daughter, and I don't want to involve myself in any stuff that will endanger her safety. I will take leave now. My assistant engineer, Kim Yugyeom, is on leave these days. He will brief you more once he returns. Thank you so much for today." He said with a firm voice before leaving.  
  
\-------  
  
Sitting at a corner table near the glass wall of 'Lullaby', Yugyeom was typing on his laptop furiously. He was a pleasant looking guy in his mid-twenties.  
  
"Yugyeom hyung, your city's people are bad." A boy, about 12 years old, sat on the chair in front of him, and said in an annoyed tone. He had a Busan accent. He was the son of the florist in front of Lullaby, and was on good terms with Yugyeom.  
  
Yugyeom smiled, and asked absent-mindedly, eyes still focused on the screen, "What has happened now, Doyoungah?"  
  
"There is this boy, around my age, he steals my flowers every day. I caught him red-handed, but still he won't stop."  
  
"That's why you have come here, so he can steal in peace?" Yugyeom teased him.  
  
"Stop joking hyung. I can see the shop entrance from here."  
  
Yugyeom looked up. The flower shop, indeed could be seen from there.  
  
Yugyeom kept working in silence, when suddenly, Doyoung dragged the chair with a screech, running out of the shop. "That lunatic....you wait, I am going to kill you today...." He was shouting loudly.  
  
Yugyeom looked outside. A small boy was running on the road with flowers in his hand. Doyoung was running after him. A white car was coming towards them. This car... Yugyeom gasped...BamBam....  
  
The flower thief ran away, but Doyoung suddenly panicked seeing a car coming his way, he crouched down, right in the middle of the road. The car pulled the brakes with a loud sound. BamBam came out of the car, face red with anger.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you idiot? Had my car crashed somewhere, how would you pay the charges? By selling yourself?" His words weren't anywhere as pretty as his suit or his car.  
  
Yugyeom slipped his hand in his jeans, crossed the road and stood near the place where all the ruckus was happening.  
  
"And had something happened to the kid, who would you sell to pay for the damage, BamBam-ssi?"  
  
BamBam turned around. Seeing Yugyeom in front, the hate in BamBam's eyes increased a tiny bit more.  
  
"Oh. Now I get it." BamBam smiled sarcastically. "Is this your side-business? Getting kids hit by rich car owners, and getting money out of them in the name of damages. Anyways, whatever...I have an office where I am needed to be. Excuse me."  
  
"Really? As far as I know, my restaurant doesn't come in the way of your office. Then why are you here, BamBam-ssi? Lemme guess." Yugyeom pretended to think by putting a fist under his chin, and tilting his head sideways. "Ah right. Someone must have mentioned me in front of you, and you as usual, filled with so much hatred, came to check on me. So...you have seen now...  
I'm still the same Yugyeom."  
  
BamBam clenched his fists. "I know really well, who you are."  
  
"I know as well, that who I am. I am a middle class orphan. My mom runs this small restaurant, and my house is even smaller. I went to study in England, on a financial scholarship.  
And I have seen those days in my life, when we would have nothing to eat except instant ramen for days. Today I am a mechanical engineer. A scientist. Yet I don't get paid that much. I am not ashamed of myself, my family, my house and my financial status. Now can you introduce yourself like that in front of this crowd? If not... then it's better you learn to drive this expensive car of yours correctly. Cause it isn't the first time something like this has happened. And if you plan on staying here longer, it's better to move your car to the side. It's interrupting our business."  
  
Hands still in pockets, Yugyeom returned to the cafe just as coolly as he came. When he came back to his table, his phone was ringing. Looking at the caller id, he gulped. His heart was swinging between hope and despair like a pendulum. It was Mark's lawyer.  
  
"H...hello, Taemin hyung. What happened? Decision came?"  
  
"Really???" Yugyeom had to put a fist in his mouth, to not scare away the customers in his excitement. "Really? Mark hyung got free? Of all charges?"  
  
Putting the phone back, he looked outside. BamBam's car was gone. Yugyeom smiled mysteriously.  
  
"I really want to see your face when you hear this news, Jaebeom hyung."  
  
\------  
  
When Jaebeom got the news he was standing in the corridor of the high court. He hid his bitter expressions with great expertise. He couldn't show his emotions to the world. But he promised himself that if Yugyeom was involved in this, he would have to pay for it. Nobody could get away unscratched after messing up Im Jaebeom's plans.  
  
He headed towards lawyers' chamber. His and Jinyoung's clients had agreed on settlement, and he wanted to thank Jinyoung before leaving. Not that they were friends or anything. In fact both of them knew that they hated each other to the core. It was just professionalism. And if Jaebeom wanted to keep getting a few favors here and there, he would have to pretend to be nice to Jinyoung.  
  
He entered the room after a soft knock. Jinyoung who was reviewing a file just spared him a glance before going back to his task.  
  
"If you want tea, you can find the ingredients in the third left cabinet of the cupboard." Jinyoung said in a busy tone.  
  
Jaebeom laughed softly. "I like that about you, Park Jinyoung. How you don't pretend to be nice, when you aren't nice. Good, keep it up."  
  
Jinyoung looked at him square in the eyes. "With this 300 dollars haircut, and 1500 dollars suit, you definitely haven't come here for complimenting me. So what's the next favor you need, Jaebeom-ssi?"  
  
Jaebeom smiled again. He opened his briefcase and took out a black and golden invitation card.  
  
"We are celebrating Taeyeon's 6th birthday this Saturday, and you are invited."  
  
Jinyoung looked at the card for a few seconds. "Thank you so much. I'll see if I can make it. Anything else?" His tone still wasn't friendly.  
  
Jaebeom took out another card and placed it in front of him. "Kim Yugyeom" was written on it in golden letters. Seeing the name, Jinyoung's expressions changed ever so slightly. Indifference was replaced by pain and restlessness.  
  
"Why don't you courier or hand deliver it?"  
  
"He won't come. Neither on couriering, nor on face to face invitation. But if you will ask him, he will definitely come."  
  
Jinyoung shrugged. He had somewhat regained his composure. "I will send it. In fact I will tell him personally. But after that it's his decision. You can't impose anything on others."  
  
"Oh c'mon Jinyoung. Both of us know, that if you ask him, he will never say no. I want him in my party Jinyoung. I want the relationship between our families to be same as it was year's ago."  
  
Jinyoung just looked at him for a few seconds and went back to his file without replying. Jaebeom clenched his teeth. This was exactly the thing that he hated about Jinyoung the most. He was the only one who treated Jaebeom as if he was nobody. Jaebeom wasn't used to that. He felt a strong urge in himself, to destroy this calm demeanor of Jinyoung somehow, and then he remembered.  
  
"By the way, did you know ' _that'_ case has been settled?"  
  
"What case?" Jinyoung asked absent-mindedly. Underlining something on the file, he suddenly looked up in Jaebeom's eyes.  
  
"W..what case, Jaebeom?" There was a very slight tremor in his voice.  
  
"Mark Tuan's case."  
  
All the color faded from Jinyoung's face. "And?"  
  
"Not guilty. Free of all charges."  
  
Jinyoung sat there as if he was made of ice.  
  
 _What kind of world was this? Did justice, truth, fairness meant anything here?_  
  
\------  
  
He stepped out of the boundary of the prison and took a deep breath. _Finally_.  
  
He looked around and spotted Yugyeom at the other side of the road.  
  


Yugyeom came forward with a smile and engulfed him in a big hug. "Welcome back." Mark didn't smiled back. He was as passive as ever.  
  
"So where do we go now? Our house or your annex at the Im Palace?"  
  
"Cemetery." Mark said while adjusting his seatbelt.  
  
Yugyeom simply nodded.  
  
When he pulled the car outside the cemetery, he looked at Mark. "Shall I come with you?"  
  
"I'm used to being alone. It will take some time."  
  
Yugyeom looked at his back as he went inside, not knowing that his mobile phone wasn't in the dashboard anymore.  
  
Those two graves were side by side.

_Park Chaeyoung and Kim Jisoo._

He kept looking at them with blank eyes. Being here, made him realize more than ever that how big of a failure he was. Those were his women. And he couldn't protect them. This wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.  
  
After standing there for a good 20 minutes he took out Yugyeom's phone from his pocket.  
  
"Hello, Hoseok. Tuan here. Yeah, I have come out. Listen I need a few things. My guns, my dagger. I need them by tomorrow evening." He stopped to listen and then said with irritation. "Shut up and do what I am telling you."  
  
He looked at the two tombstones for the last time and wiped a lone tear out of his eye. Their blood wasn't going unaccounted. And Mark was going to make that sure.  
  
When he returned to the car, Yugyeom was finding something.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I can't find my cellphone."  
  
"There, under your seat." Mark acted as if he was retrieving the phone from under the seat. When he actually had it in his hand already. That sly guy.  
  
"Aren't you surprised? That the judge released me."  
  
Yugyeom shrugged. "You didn't commit those murders hyung. And I know that."  
  
"But how does that matter? The whole world thinks I did it. ‘ _He’ thinks I did it_." The last sentence he didn't say out loud. Yugyeom didn't need to know about Mark and his unrequited loves. "But what surprised me is the judge's decision. I didn't have anything to prove my innocence."  
  
Then he looked sideways at Yugyeom, whose eyes were fixed on the road ahead. "Have you done something? Tell me the truth, Kim Yugyeom."  
  
"What can I even do? Why would the judge listen to and do what I tell him to." Yugyeom kept driving trying to pull up a poker face, and failing quite spectacularly.  
  
"You know what, Gyeom? You didn't deny me."  
  
Yugyeom kept his quiet.  
  
\-------

Im Yoona was sitting on the power seat in her luxurious office on the top floor of that 30-storeyed building. Jaebeom was sitting in front of her, constantly typing something on the phone. While BamBam was walking around restlessly.  
  
"I need answers Jae. He got released and we didn't even know about that. How?" She looked unhappy.  
  
"I'm sorry noona. I was really busy with some court cases. And I saw the expressions of the judge. He had made up his mind to release him even before coming to the court today. I'm sure someone has forced or blackmailed him." Jaebeom said.  
  
"I'm sure it's him. That bastard, Yugyeom." BamBam spoke.  
  
"Watch your language, Bam. Control yourself." Yoona warned.  
  
"I can NOT control myself. That piece of shit had the audacity to humiliate me in front of a whole crowd. He was shading me about that accident I had in England." BamBam was seething with rage.  
  
"Leave that to me, I know how to avenge my brother's humiliation. You keep yourself calm." Yoona assured him before turning back to Jaebeom. "I cannot tolerate Mark around me, Jae. Tell me what are you gonna do about that." From her stance it was clear that she held complete power over her brothers.  
  
"I got him jailed one time. I can do it for the second time as well."  
  
"And he can get out once, he could get out twice. It's better to do something permanent. He doesn't know who committed murders. And he considers us his family. Use that against him."  
  
"He has never liked us." BamBam deadpanned.  
  
"And that's why it's absolutely necessary that we do not get on his target list. You know him well, Jae. He uses his hands before his tongue." Yoona was uncomfortable.  
  
"Relax noona. Jaebeom can handle everything. Don't worry." Jaebeom assured her in his typical haughty manner. "Whatever I did then, was to protect my family, and whatever I will do now, will also be for my family. Doing something for your family is not a crime. Had I not gotten rid of Park Chaeyoung, she would have opened dozens of cases against us, and destroyed us completely. And that Jisoo, I had to kill her, so I could give a new direction to this case that Mark did it because he was angry about the affair between his sister and wife. She was just a collateral damage and I am actually sorry for her. I let Jinyoung live, so he could be the witness against Mark. And then, when murders happen, someone has to go to jail. Mark had to be sacrificed for the sake of my family. He was an intelligence officer, had I not sent him to jail, he would have tried to find the murderer. I kept him out of the way for four years for my family, what is wrong about that? There is nothing wrong, if a lot of lives can be saved by taking two lives." He was recapping all his crimes as if it was someone else's doings.

 _What kind of delusion was he in? Nothing could ever justify murder._ _  
_  
"So....noona, I am telling you all of this again, to prove that Jaebeom CAN handle everything. Let Mark come. He can't do any wrong to us. I won't allow that. And Bam, now let's talk about your project."  
  
BamBam drew a chair next to his brother and sat down half-heartedly. "And who is the biggest roadblock to my project? That Yugyeom and his boss Youngjae."  
  
Jaebeom's laugh was impulsive. "Sometimes I have this feeling that you both are a part of some love triangle. Nothing else justifies this much hate."  
  
BamBam mumbled under his breath while Yoona and Jaebeom were laughing.  
  
\-------  
  
Jinyoung was passing by the kitchen, when looking at Minki, the butler, he suddenly remembered Jaebeom's invitation card.  
  
"Uhmm, Minki. Are you free now?"  
  
"Yes sir, I just have to give this coffee to Minho sir and then I am free."  
  
"Okay, after you are free, go to Yugyeom's house. I want to get something delivered.”  
  
  
  


"How was your day?" His father asked, when he sat down on the couch near him.  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"How was the hearing?"  
  
"It was against Im Jaebeom. You can imagine how did it go."  
  
Park Minho's expressions turned into disgust. "Why is every corrupt and criminal person is his client?"  
  
"He is a good defense lawyer dad. He can justify crimes." Jinyoung said matter of factly.  
  
"I really dislike him. He is a liar and corrupt to his roots."  
  
"Oh well that is true." Jinyoung agreed.  
  
"And what is it about Yugyeom? What do you have to deliver?”  
  
"Jaebeom's daughter's birthday invitation."  
  
"Why don't you go yourself?" There was so much hope in his father's voice, Jinyoung's heart clenched.  
  
"It's okay even if I don't go dad. I'm not angry anymore."  
  
"Then go. You can wish him for his birthday. He is younger, Jinyoung. If he has done something wrong, you being the older one, should forgive him. He wasn't with you in your sickness, that was his mistake. But let that go now. Please."  
  
"I have forgotten that ages ago. He is my son dad. I cannot think ill of him. Ever."  
  
"Then go please. Life is too short, Jinyoung. You never know, who you will lose when. Living with regrets is difficult."  
  
Jinyoung got up without saying a word, picked up the card from the table and headed towards the exit.  
  
\------  
  
All four of them were sitting around the dining table. Mrs. Kim, Yugyeom, Mark and Sihyeon.  
  
"Oppa, they won't take you again, right?" Sihyeon was a little afraid.  
  
Mark smiled softly, not realizing it was the first time in years. "No, they won't."  
  
Sihyeon perked up at that. "By the way, you really need a new haircut."  
  
"No no no definitely not hyung. You look cool with long hair." Yugyeom interjected.  
  
They were busy in their lively banter, Mark looking at them without saying anything, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Sihyeon craned her neck a little to look at the screen beside the door and she gasped.  
  
"Why is he here?" Her voice was little.  
  
"Who?" Mrs. Kim asked.  
  
"Ji... Jinyoung oppa."  
  
Color drained from Mark's face. _Was he ready? Was he ready to face Jinyoung this early?_ _  
_  
Yugyeom jumped up from his seat. "I'll go get him." There were hints of disbelief in his tone.  
  
"Gyeom." Mark called after him. Yugyeom turned around.  
  
"I'll be inside. It's better if we don't meet just yet." Whatever his true feelings were, his face was plain and devoid of any emotions. Yugyeom nodded silently.  
  
  
  
Jinyoung turned around when the door opened. White shirt, blue slacks, black hair falling on his forehead, silver watching shining on the wrist. He was looking as breathtaking as ever. He was holding a bouquet of dandelions in his hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Yugyeom."  
  
Yugyeom still looked in a trance. As if he couldn't believe this recent turn of events.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much hyung. Come. Come inside please." Yugyeom was happy like an innocent child, who had finally got the candy he was pining for, for weeks.  
  
It was difficult. Taking even 4 steps in a house where he hadn't stepped a foot, for last 4 years, was very difficult.  
  
Mrs. Kim and Sihyeon met him with the usual enthusiasm too. Seemed like the last four years hadn't really affected their love for him. _Had it not been that Mark_... Jinyoung's hate for Mark rose a bit more. Because of him, he had to stay away from the people he loved so much.  
  
Seeing Jinyoung in his living room, talking to his sister and mother just like before, Yugyeom's mind wandered to the past. That day in school years ago, was still fresh in his mind.  
  
  


 _A kid, with coconut hair was sitting on the bench crying. A teenager, in his school uniform, was sitting on his knees in front, wiping his tears with his sleeve._ _  
  
"Who beat you? Tell me. Tell me who dared to lay a finger on our Yugyeom. I'll beat him for you. Don't cry please. I'm with you. I'll always support and protect you."  
_  
  


When Jinyoung told them about the invitation, Yugyeom felt like he has eaten something bitter. He never wanted to face the Ims again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it."  
  
Jinyoung looked at him solemnly. "I thought we could go there together. It's not like the first time you are going to the Im Palace."  
  
Yugyeom's eyes shone at that. "Im Palace? The event is at their home?" He picked up the card to confirm it. "Okay. I will go." He tried his best that nobody noticed his sudden enthusiasm at the mention of the Im Palace.  
  
Jinyoung hardly sat there for half an hour before he left, despite the constant insistence of Sihyeon. And she was really sad about that.  
  
"He came here after 4 years, but couldn't stay for even 40 minutes."  
  
"Don't say that Sihyeon. At least he came." Yugyeom said.  
  
"I'll say whatever I want. He left us when we needed him the most. Our Mark oppa was innocent, but he held him guilty. And even left you because of that. But this war was between him, you and Mark oppa. Why did he leave me? I didn't do anything. Our dad died when we were so young. I don't even remember his face. It was Jinyoung oppa whom I saw as the father figure. He was so important to me. You guys won't ever understand how much I missed him, these past years." Sihyeon left the room while crying. Mrs. Kim went after her. Yugyeom just stood there, feeling so helpless.  
  


People needed to understand Jinyoung's point of view too. He had lost a lot in the process. His health, his marriage, his life...  
  
"Is he gone?" Mark came down from upstairs.  
Yugyeom nodded silently. His mind was wandering in the past once again.  
  
  


 _Im Jaebeom was standing with a bunch of people in the lobby of a 5-star hotel. He was smiling at someone, talking amicably. Behind him was one of his secretary, Jessica Jung, holding his laptop in one hand, looking at the people in front._ _  
  
Dressed in jeans and t-shirt, Yugyeom lowered the snapback on his head so that his face wasn't visible, and passed by the group swiftly. The secretary didn't notice that after the boy passed her, there was now a flash drive in the side socket of the laptop.  
  
Yugyeom sat on a table nearby and took out an iPad from the inside pocket of his jacket. A message appeared on the screen.  
_  
Your device has found a bar drive. Would you like to copy all the data?  
  
 _Yugyeom smiled before pressing the 'yes' button. But his smile faded the next second when a window appeared on his iPad._ _  
_  
Please enter the password.  
  
 _Shit, man. Why didn't he consider that there could be a password on Jaebeom's laptop. He looked at Jaebeom and his group helplessly._ _  
  
He wound up everything quickly and walked past them once again so swiftly, that the secretary didn't notice him taking out the USB drive. But there was Im Jaebeom, whose thoughtful eyes had followed him till far._  
  
  


Yugyeom came back to present. This was the reason he had so readily agreed on going to the Im Palace. It would be easier to get access to Jaebeom's laptop.  
  
\-----  
  
Yugyeom's car was parked on a deserted road. He was looking at his watch again and again as if waiting for someone. In the meantime his phone rang.  
  
"Hey boss, what's up? How was the conference?"  
  
"It was okay. We are getting really positive response from international market. Uhmmm….. Yugyeom???"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Someone asked me about Rose's case today. What happened? Has Mark been charged? I haven't followed the case for so long."  
  
"Don't worry about that hyung. Leave everything about that case to me. I promised you, that I will get back Rose noona's stolen files and laptop. I'm trying my best to access that person. Once I do get there, I will tell you who killed her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One false allegation took away 4 years of Mark Tuan's life. I don't want to blame someone without proof. Just wait a little more please."  
  
"It's been so many years, Gyeom. Why don't you leave it? This era, it isn't about justice anymore. It's about contacts, about power. If you have enough money you can buy every lawyer, every judge out there."  
  
"How can I leave this case? Two people of my family got killed. Jinyoung hyung lost his kidneys. Mark hyung had to be locked up for nothing. This isn't something I am going to give up on. And..." Yugyeom saw a middle-aged, obese man coming his way. He was wearing a black facemask and black snapback to hide his face. "Okay, I have to go now, hyung. I'll talk to you later." He cut the call without waiting for Youngjae's reply.  
  
The man looked around cautiously before opening the car door and slipping on the passenger seat.  
  
"I have released him. Now give me what you promised." The man's tone was bitter.  
  
Yugyeom opened the dashboard, took out a brown envelope and handed it over quietly. The man looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"If this trash about me ever gets leaked..."  
  
"Had you known me, you would have realized that I would never destroy the lives of five people of your family, for saving one of mine. I would never have gone to this extent, had you listened to me earlier. I begged you that Mark was innocent but you didn't listen. Jaebeom's money was speaking everywhere. I had no other option." Yugyeom said earnestly.  
  
"Shut up." The judge was irritated. "Tell me that you don't have a copy of this."  
  
"I might or might not have one. I would never want that Mark gets involved in this case again. You handle your end, I'll handle mine. You may leave now."  
  
\--------  
  
"I don't like the fall of this dress at all. It's hugging my figure too much. Godddddd....how many times I told you not to mess up, but you never listen." Jaebeom's ex-wife Jennie was standing in front of the mirror examining her golden gown critically and shouting at the head designer for messing up.  
  
It was then that she noticed Yugyeom standing at the door of the shop. He face turned pale and she gulped. Yugyeom smiled not so innocently, when he knew he was finally noticed.  
  
Jennie looked around and asked the designer and her helpers to give her some alone time.  
  
"What are you doing here Yugyeom?" She whisper shouted.  
  
"It's a mall and people come here for shopping."  
  
"Were you following me from home or did you trace my phone number?" Jennie certainly wasn't buying his reason.  
  
"So you won't believe that this is a coincidence?"  
  
"Not even for a second."  
  
Yugyeom nodded silently. "Okay, I traced your number."  
  
"We should not be seen together like that. What if Jaebeom knows?"  
  
"God, you are so afraid of him." Yugyeom teased.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid for my daughter. If I ever do anything that displeases him, he will never let me see Taeyeon again. And let me guess...You are here because you need a favour. Specifically against Jaebeom. Which I'm sorry, I can't give."  
  
"When you asked me for help, did I say the same?" Yugyeom was dead serious now.  
  
Jennie kept looking at him for a few seconds before she sighed. "What is it?"  
  
Yugyeom smiled as if he was sure of his success. He took out his iPad and placed it in her hands.  
  
"Security protocol is really strict for tomorrow. Guests aren't allowed to bring in any gadgets. But you are family. You can do anything. All you have to do is, take this tab inside the building for me."  
  
Jennie looked at him for a few seconds. "What are you up to, Kim Yugyeom?"  
  
"Give me a second favor, and I'll tell you."  
  
"And what is the second favor?" Jennie looked like she was at the limit of her patience.  
  
"I need Jaebeom hyung's laptop's password."  
  
"Oh god... Yugyeom you...You are going to get us both in trouble."  
  
"You want to avenge all his wrongdoings to you, don't you? For that, you will have to stand by me. Whether you like it or not."  
  
"What are you doing?" Jennie's voice was grave.  
  
Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Just stealing back, what the Ims stole from us."  
  
\------

Jennie was standing in front of the door to Jaebeom's bedroom. From the corner of her eyes she could see BamBam coming up the stairs. Now was the action time. She changed her facial expressions as if she was in deep misery.  
  
"Jennie noona? What a pleasant surprise. When did you come?" In this household BamBam was the only one who didn't hate her.  
  
"Huhhh?? Yeah...Just now."  
  
"Is everything okay? You look troubled."  
  
"Yeah, it's just my daughter." Jennie sighed. "I absolutely hate seeing your brother, seeing this room. It has so many bad memories for me but my Taeyeon, she just doesn't listen."  
  
BamBam looked at her with sorrow. "What happened? What does she want?"  
  
"She wants to see my and Jaebeom's honeymoon pictures. And I don't have them. They are in Jaebeom's laptop. But he isn't here. I'll have to come another time, I guess."  
  
"Oh c'mon noona. I can do this much for you. C'mon come inside. Tell me which pictures you need."  
  
BamBam was already inside, switching the laptop on and placing a usb drive inside.  
  
"Oh it has a password." BamBam mumbled.  
  
"Leave it Bam, we can take it some other time." Jennie acted as if she was greatly disappointed.  
  
"Ah no no. Wait. I'll get the password in just a second." BamBam said, while dialing a number on his phone.  
  
"Hyung, what's your password. Quick."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Despite all his busy schedule, Jaebeom got alert.  
  
"I need some pictures. For Taeyeon."  
  
"What pictures?" He was Jaebeom, he had all his senses open 24/7.  
  
"Hyung, are you giving it to me or shall I try something else?" BamBam's mood started going down. "Hunhh...okay."  
  
BamBam put the phone down with a victorious smile, and started typing. (Jennie looked at each and every letter with 100 percent attention and memorized it, though it wasn't really necessary since she could type that word with her eyes closed).  
  
"Okay, so tell me which pictures you need."  
  
After 20 minutes, Jennie was getting out of her ex-bedroom with a flash drive full of pictures, she didn't need at all, but with a password that she definitely needed.  
  
\-----  
  
In the huge garden of Im Palace, it was an evening of black and gold. The birthday of Im Jaebeom's daughter had always been one of the biggest in the business community of Seoul. Government officials, army personnel, judges, lawyers, prosecutors, even a few idols....This surely was a huge, huge event. Im Jaebeom knew how to make connections and then to maintain them.  
  
He, himself was dressed in black tuxedo, looking as ethereal as ever. Yoona, in a golden evening gown, proved why she was called the goddess of Seoul. Side by side, they were greeting the guests with their capitalist smiles.  
  
"Noona, what is Mark Tuan doing in my house's guestroom?" Jaebeom asked through gritted teeth, but his smile remained plastered.  
  
"He came to me, to get the keys of his portion, but I made him stay with us for a few days. I want to keep an eye on him. I want to know what he is up to." Yoona said as she waved towards a table where the army general was sitting with his wife. "And, since Jinyoung is also here today, we might get a free entertainment show for our guests." Yoona winked at him cheekily at which Jaebeom laughed. Nothing he liked more than seeing those two men, Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung, in misery.  
  
Walking slowly they reached the table where only Yugyeom and Jinyoung were sitting.  
  
"Ah I see ... Jinyoung finally succeeded in getting you here Yugyeom. It's nice seeing you." Jaebeom patted him on the shoulder. "What are you doing these days?" He asked him just like an elder brother would ask his younger.  
  
Yugyeom smiled plainly. "You not knowing what I am up to? I will never believe that."  
  
Jaebeom laughed but his cold eyes were penetrating right through Yugyeom. "That is what I am trying to find out Yugyeom, that what are you up to."  
  
"Nothing just digging some old graves."  
  
Jaebeom's cold eyes heated a little, but his smile didn't falter.  
  
"Do tell me if you find something interesting."  
  
"You will be the first one I come to Jaebeom hyung. I promise."  
  
"I'll wait." Jaebeom said coldly before moving on.  
  
"What was this all about?" Jinyoung asked him.  
  
"Nothing. Our usual banter." Yugyeom said light-heartedly.  
  
"I need to use the restroom, Gyeom. I'll be right back." Jinyoung said as he stood up, not knowing how much happiness he had given that little kid who he just called 'Gyeom' after 4 years. Maybe things were getting back to normal. Or maybe not.  
  
  


Jennie had given his iPad a little while ago sneakily, which was now tucked inside his coat pocket. He was waiting for the password now, and then he could get to his secret mission inside the house.  
  
  
  
Jinyoung came inside and asked a waiter about the guest washrooms. Maybe he was new or he didn't know, but he pointed towards the guestroom instead of the washrooms. Jinyoung opened the door and then....  
  
A bag lay open on the bed. A machine gun, two pistols, bullets and... Mark Tuan, who had his foot placed on the edge of the bed, tying a dagger to his calf. Mark looked up and then froze there. Didn't even straighten up.  
  
Standing in the doorway, Jinyoung's breath stopped. His eyes travelled from all the guns to Mark's face. (Mark had cut his long jail hair, and now had a neat undercut.) Jinyoung's eyes filled with rage, anger and immense pain. He took a step back and closed the door with a bang. He no longer desired to freshen up.  
  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for so little MarkJin content, but I really had to set the foundation of the story in the first chapter. I promise it will only get better.  
> Do tell me in the comments, what you think of the story, your feedback motivates this lazy soul of mine to write.


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peek into MarkJin's first encounter six years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such a warm response on the introductory chapter. Means a lot. Hope I won't disappoint you. If there is any query regarding the story or you just want someone to rant MarkJin to, hit me up at twitter. (@markjinist777)

Im Jaebeom shook hands with the chief justice, as the later took his leave a little early because of some official matters, and turned around.  
  
Jooheon, his secretary and the chief security officer, was standing there with a tablet in his hands.  
  
"Sir, you need to see this." There was urgency in Jooheon's voice.  
  
There were 5 small screens on the tab. Jooheon touched one and it zoomed. It was the outside view of Jaebeom's bedroom. Jooheon touched the 'rewind' button.  
  
  


_People were going up and down the stairs, among them a tall guy with almond hair. He casually opened the door to Jaebeom's room, entered and then closed it behind him._ _  
  
  
_

Jaebeom felt like someone had just slapped him. He clenched his fists with red eyes.  
  
"What was the exact time when this happened?"  
  
"13 minutes ago, sir."  
  
  
  


And 13 minutes ago when Yugyeom entered the room, he found Jaebeom's laptop comfortably placed on his desk. In 3 seconds he put the flash drive in the socket, without opening the laptop.  
  
"Your drive is connected to a device. Will you like to copy all the data?" A small window appeared on Yugyeom's tab.  
  
"With great pleasure." Yugyeom mumbled as he pressed the 'yes' button.  
  
He typed the password.

T.A.E.Y.E.O.N.  
  
A green signal appeared indicating that the password was correct. Data started copying.  
  
10%...  
20%...  
30%...  
  
Yugyeom kept looking at the door with the thumping heart. He had actually put his life on the line for this little 'mission'.  
  
50%...  
60%...  
  
  
Jaebeom looked at Jooheon with a deathly glare. "Take two guards and go up via balcony. I am taking the stairs." Jaebeom whisper shouted. To hell with the party and the guests. Kim Yugyeom was as good as dead today.  
  
Jaebeom opened the door with a bang and looked around the room.  
  
The room was empty. Yugyeom wasn't there. But the balcony door was wide open. Jaebeom ran towards it. But the younger wasn't at the balcony too. Jaebeom took the stairs that went from his balcony to the back part of his huge garden. Jooheon was already there with two other guards. But from their expressions it looked like they didn't find him too. _Where the hell did he go?_ _  
_  
Upstairs, inside the room, the washroom door opened and Yugyeom stepped out. He looked towards the balcony and smirked.

"So the thing is Jaebeom Hyung, these days 'kids' are a little too smart for you."

He muttered and went out of the bedroom door as if nothing had happened.  
  
He was at the last stair, when he saw Jinyoung coming out too. Jinyoung's eyes were red as if he was controlling his tears. And he was hyperventilating a little.  
  
Yugyeom went to him in two big strides.  
  


"What has happened hyung? You don't look okay."  
  
Jinyoung clutched his arm. "Let's just go away from here Yugyeom. Please." There was a plea in his voice to not any questions.  
  
"Sure." Now that his plan was accomplished, Yugyeom wanted to leave anyway.  
  
  
Jaebeom was walking back and forth with rage. "He went to my room. His audacity..... I'm not letting this go."  
  


Then he looked at Jooheon. "He went there, either to put something or to take. Debug the whole house, right now. And Fiona." He looked at his head maid. "I want a really expensive necklace of noona, in Yugyeom's pocket. I don't know how you are going to do this but do it. And then inform the guards on the main exit that they have to search Yugyeom with the pretense that a necklace has been stolen. On your tasks everyone." Jaebeom was shouting orders left and right.  
  
  
  


They were about to exit the gate, when one of the guards cleared his throat, a little loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sirs, actually Miss Yoona's necklace has been stolen and..." The guard suddenly stopped looking at Jinyoung's deadly expressions.  
  
"Oh Miss Yoona's necklace is stolen and now you want to search us. Do we fucking look thieves to you?" Jinyoung was already at the end of his limits because of that less than 30 seconds encounter with Mark, and hearing this from the guard was like the last nail in the coffin.  
  
"No sir..." The guard stuttered. "Actually the people who went inside the house...we are only checking on them and Yugyeom sir..."  
  
Jinyoung didn't let him complete his sentence. "Now Yugyeom is the thief. Next second I'll be one. And you will ask me, the youngest District Attorney in the history of this nation, to stand in the line and get my pockets checked, right?" He was practically shouting now. _Mark Tuan always brought out the worst in Park Jinyoung._  
  
"No sir, not you sir… just Yugyeom sir..."  
  
"Enough. You will have to search me before him. And not here in this dark corner, let's turn my pockets inside out in front of those 500 guests there. Everybody should know how the Ims treat their guests."  
  
The situation had escalated more than they had planned.  
  
Jaebeom was coming towards them pretending as if he knew nothing.  
  
"Jinyoung...Yugyeom...Dinner is about to be served. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Im Jaebeom, I would greatly appreciate, if you would give a rest to this painfully obvious acting of yours. Because these puppets won't go to such extent without your command.”  
  
"But what has happened?" Jaebeom carried on with the pretense.  
  
"Sir actually Yoona ma'am's necklace was stolen and we wanted to search the guests who went inside the house." The guard explained.  
  
"What? These are my guests. How could you do this to them? And on whose orders?" Jaebeom was now shouting at the guards.  
  
"Keep your explanations to yourself Jaebeom." Jinyoung spoke with a deathly glare. "You can't punish Yugyeom for being Mark's cousin." Both Yugyeom and Jaebeom looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I wasn't born yesterday. I know everything. Yugyeom was trying for Mark. And when Mark was released... suddenly you remembered to invite Yugyeom at your house. You wanted to know how Mark got released and now you are punishing Yugyeom with this theft stunt. But you cannot insult my kid in front of me like that. Whatever family feuds there are between you and Mark, we are not related to it at all. Keep us out of your mess. C'mon Yugyeom. I'm hungry. Treat me to some takeaway McDonald's." Jinyoung said and exited the gate.  
  
Yugyeom turned around, winked at Jaebeom and left, leaving the older behind, seething with rage.  
  
\------  
  
Yugyeom parked his car outside McDonald's.  
  
"You wait here hyung. I'll get us something to eat."  
  
Jinyoung nodded absentmindedly. He wasn't someone to forget and forgive easily. He was going to be under the effect of this evening, specially _'the encounter'_ for a few days. Once he was alone inside the car, his mind started wandering in the past.  
  
He still remembered it clearly. Pleading Mark not to shoot. Coaxing him out of his deadly plan. How sure Jinyoung was till the last second that Mark won't shoot. Jinyoung was Mark's teacher. Not exactly blood related, but still they knew each other. He was Mark's mentor's only son. There were so many relations, Mark didn't care about any ONE. Till this day, after 4 damn years, he still remembered every word of the sentence that Mark had said to him right before opening the fire.  
  
 ** _I'll hit you with just one bullet, Jinyoung. Right in your heart._**  
  
His voice was cold and robotic.  
  
A knock on the window startled Jinyoung. He turned around. Yugyeom was standing there. Jinyoung took a deep breath before pushing the button to slide down the window.  
  
"I forgot my wallet. It's in my coat. Can you please pass it, hyung?"  
  
Jinyoung nodded and put his hand inside Yugyeom's coat, that was hanging around the driver's seat. His hand touched something cold. He took it out.  
  
 _Necklace...Im Yoona's necklace._  
  
Shocked to the core, Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom, who himself was looking at the necklace in disbelief.  
  
"God...what is exactly the limit to which Jaebeom can droop? I'm..." A look at Jinyoung stopped him in his track. "Hyung, don't tell me you are doubting me..."  
  
"Kim Yugyeom, if you don't want me to take a taxi, you will drop me off without speaking a single word." Jinyoung's expressions and words were stoic.  
  
"Hyung listen..."  
  
Jinyoung opened the door and got off swiftly before Yugyeom could complete his sentence. He saw a taxi standing just a few steps ahead. But before heading towards it, he turned around and looked in the younger's eyes. There was, to Yugyeom's great disappointment, contempt in the DA's eyes.  
  
"You are the same. All of you. Mark, Jaebeom and You. Liars, deceivers."  
  
Yugyeom just stood there in the cold December night, watching Jinyoung turning his back on him once again.  
  
\------  
  
All the three Ims along with their security chief, Jooheon, were sitting around the LED screens in the Im Palace's security control room. Jaebeom pressed the pause button and then replayed that 4 minutes video for the 6th time.  
  
"It might be a surprise for you, but I always knew what she was capable of." Yoona said sarcastically.  
  
"But noona, this video doesn't prove that Jennie noona gave him the password." BamBam protested.  
  
"It's quite clear if you take the blindfold of infatuation off your eyes, Bam." Yoona retorted.  
  
BamBam froze. "How did you...What are you talking about noona? It's nothing like that." He stuttered, before looking hesitantly at his brother. Jaebeom's eyes were still glued to the screen.  
  
Taeyeon's cake was Barbie themed. It was pink, with a Barbie sitting on the top, holding a heart in her hands on which 'TAEYEON' was written in golden letters.  
  
At the time of cake serving, Jennie herself took out the heart and placed it in a plate, ordered Fiona to take it to Yugyeom's table. Even in this CCTV footage, the eye gestures between Jennie and Yugyeom were quite clear. Jennie was pointing towards the heart subtly as if telling the younger that it was the password. ‘Taeyeon’ was the password.  
  
"But the question is how did she get to know my password?" Jaebeom mumbled. And suddenly something clicked in his brain. He turned around to face his brother who looked a little flustered.  
  
"Why did you need my password, Bam?"  
  
"Ah, that...Jennie noona said she needed some pictures for Taeyeon, and..."  
  
Jaebeom hit the table with his hand forcefully.  
  
"That selfish woman has all the pictures. How beautifully she used you, to help someone you hate." Jaebeom said sarcastically.  
  
Then he turned around towards Jooheon. "Has she left already?"  
  
"I guess she is still here. She was talking about helping your daughter with un-wrapping the gifts."  
  
"I need her here in 5 minutes." Jaebeom's voice was devoid of any emotion.  
  
  
When Jennie knew her secret was busted, surprisingly she didn't fear away. Instead she glared right back into Jaebeom's eyes.  
  
"Every time someone asks me to do something against you, I just can't help myself but agree. What about that?"  
  
Jaebeom smiled coldly. "Nothing much. Just you won't be seeing my daughter for the next three months. And if I see you anywhere near her, I'll make sure three years convert to forever."  
  
All Jennie's confidence crumbled at that. "What? Jaebeom, noooo. You can't do that?"  
  
"Try me." Jaebeom smirked.  
  
"Jaebeom I'm sorry. Okay? Please don't do this. He said he wanted to get something that was his and you had stolen and I just.... I'm sorry. I made a mistake." Jennie was sobbing now.  
  
But if he took pity, he wasn't Im Jaebeom. He ordered Jooheon to 'escort madam out of my house' and turned towards his family.  
  
BamBam was sitting in his seat, dumbfounded. Looking his brother like that softened Jaebeom. Im Jaebeom only softened for his family.  
  
He patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay Bam. I have all my files encrypted. They are guarded by Jooheon's genius codes. Noone will be able to open them. And also....I don't care if you still plan to have something with Jennie. Just know that she is a mean woman. That's why I left her at the first place."  
  
"What did he mean? Getting back what was his?" Yoona interjected.  
  
"Chaeyoung's files ofcourse. I don't know how but that kid has got my secret. You guys don't need to worry though. I'll handle everything."  
  
\------  
  
The room was dark. Only the laptop screen was lighting up his face. He had copied 100 percent of the files. But still a lot of time was needed to decode the files.  
  
"You'll pay for it. You'll pay for destroying my family, Jaebeom hyung." He said with stony expressions.  
  
\------

When Jinyoung came out of his room the next morning, his father was reading the newspaper in the lounge. He quietly sat on the couch. His eyes were red and tip of the nose pink.  
  
"How was the party last night? You came early and didn't even talk."  
  
Jinyoung took a sip of the coffee which Minki, their butler plus chef plus everything, had just brought.  
  
"As if I don't know that your nephew tells you everything before anyone else." His voice was hoarse. Maybe he had been crying last night. He didn't cry in front of others. He was strong.  
  
"Sihyeon called. But I want to hear it from you, Jinyoung."  
  
"If he needed money he should have told me. If there was any problem he should have come to me. But he..." He clenched his jaw or tears might come out again.  
  
"You think he stole the necklace?"  
  
"The necklace was in his coat dad. You know what, he had straight away said that he won't go but the moment he got to know party was at home, he got ready in an instant. He deceived me."  
  
Park Minho nodded tiredly. "Yeah, right. He has grown up to be a liar. He has learned to deceive."  
  
Jinyoung closed his eyes tightly. Hearing this hurt. His Yugyeom used to be the purest of the souls out there. But now...  
  
"And you..." Minho's voice raised a little because of emotions. "You haven't been deceived by him the first time, Jinyoung."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jinyoung's voice was meek.  
  
"Remember that French lady who donated you her kidney?" Jinyoung couldn't even nod. He just kept looking at his father.  
  
"That lady didn't donate you the kidney, Jinyoung. Yugyeom did."  
  
Jinyoung stood up at once, went to the window and opened it. He stood their breathing heavily like an asthma patient with opened mouth.  
  
"That boy is such a liar, right? He lied to you. Everything was planned by him. His blood, kidney... everything was like you. Just his heart was bigger than yours. He used to say, this is my test...and I can not fail in this. He knows the pain of cutting back to take out kidney. That boy is functioning on one kidney today. He was admitted in the next room to yours. But he didn't even get his share of pity, Jinyoung. For four years, he has been tolerating your coldness and you say he doesn't understand your pain."  
  
Jinyoung still was feeling difficulty in breathing. His face had turned pale.  
  
"Why...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because my that son is very selfless. He would say, if Jinyoung hyung gets to know this he would never let me do it. He loves me a lot. I am his brother, son and best friend. He will never let me pass through this pain."  
  
Jinyoung closed his eyes and rested his back against the wall. It was hurting so much. A lot more than when his kidney was being cut.  
  
"Today if you have one kidney it's because of Yugyeom." Minho said but it didn't take effort for Jinyoung to decode his words.  
  
Today if Yugyeom has one kidney, it's because of me.  
  
\-----------  
  
"I want to meet. Where should I come?" Mark's voice rang through his ears.  
  
Yugyeom sighed. "Really hyung? You always spoke little. But after coming from the jail, you don't even complete your sentences. What's up with this laziness?" Sitting in his usual corner table near the glass wall of 'Lullaby', Yugyeom teased his cousin.  
  
"..."  
  
The younger sighed again. "Alright. I'm at the restaurant."  
  
"In 30 minutes then." And the line went dead.  
  
Yugyeom placed his phone on the table mumbling something about bad attitudes and big egos, when the door of the restaurant opened. Seeing the person, Yugyeom stood up instinctively.  
  
Jinyoung was coming towards him. The redness of the eyes had lessened a bit now. Yugyeom waited while holding his breath.  
  
Jinyoung sat down quietly. Dressed in a black tracksuit with unkempt hair lying on the forehead, his face was blank. Yugyeom also sat down. It took a few minutes before Jinyoung finally spoke.  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"I didn't do it hyung, I swear. You have brought me up, and you know you haven't taught me lying. I didn't steal that necklace. It was planted on me."  
  
Yugyeom stopped. Jinyoung's teary eyes remained focused on him like before. Yugyeom narrowed his eyes, and kept looking...until...shock spread in his eyes. Jinyoung wasn't talking about the necklace.  
  
"Mom or Sihyeon?" Yugyeom wanted to know the name of the whistle-blower.  
  
"Dad."  
  
Yugyeom clenched his jaw. "I won't forgive him for this." He was badly hurt.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Yugyeom?" Tears started slipping down his cheeks. He could only cry in front of Yugyeom. "Had I known, I would never have let you do this. Why didn't you think about yourself? There is a long life ahead of you, you'll get married. Have kids. How are you going to live with one kidney?" Even the thought was killing Jinyoung from inside.  
  
"That's... that's not an issue. If I walk regularly and don't have diabetes and other such problems, I will be fine." Yugyeom's eyes were fixed on his hands in his lap.  
  
"Do you even realize how big a risk this was? This kidney might have been rejected. No one knows maybe it will get rejected in a couple of months. I will go back to the first stage again. Had I known, I would never have let you risk your health like that."  
  
"That's why I didn't tell you. And mind you, I'm not the first out of the two of us to do something behind other's back. Have you not done anything for me and Sihyeon?"  
  
"That's different..."  
  
"No, Park Jinyoung. Now, I will talk and you will listen. We were never well off financially. I didn't even have complete stationary for my classes. But whenever I would come back from lunch break, there would be everything, from pens and pencils to erasers and sharpeners in my pencil case. The early days after dad's death, I couldn't afford lunch and you would always give yours to me saying things like you didn't like whatever your mother had made for you or that you had money and would buy something from cafeteria. It wasn't until after years, that I realized that, the things I ate were your favorite and I had never seen you getting something from the cafeteria either."  
  
Jinyoung smiled through the tears. "That's nothing special. Everyone does that for their kids."  
  
But Yugyeom wasn't listening. He kept speaking. "I was in 6th grade, when a kid physically bullied me. I had blood and dirt all over my uniform. You came out of nowhere, made me sit on the bench, cleaned my wounds and asked me the details about the kid. I tried to cool you down but you...you were a prosecutor from the start. You called the parents of that kid and embarrassed them so badly with this long ass speech, that I'm sure that kid would have been grounded for at least a month." Both of them were laughing now.  
  
"These are just a few examples hyung. You have given unlimited sacrifices for me. And whatever you say, if I have to make that choice again, I will do what I did a 100 times again. You mean the world to me. And I would do anything to save my world."  
  
Jinyoung got up, made Yugyeom stand up too and them engulfed him in a big hug. "I'm so sorry, I resented you unnecessarily for four years. Or maybe I was waiting you would come to me yourself. You stopped coming in my presence, Yugyeom."  
  
Yugyeom closed his eyes and placed his head on the older's shoulder who was a few inches shorter than him. "I wanted to face you less in the period of anger. I knew we would be okay one day. I just wanted to save us both from the pain in the meantime."  
  
That moment Yugyeom was sure, he had found his brother, his best friend back and nothing in the world mattered more than that for him.  
  
\-----

Mark was about to open the glass door of 'Lullaby' when a reflection fell in his eyes. The kind of reflection that forms when sun rays fall on some glass object.  
  
He narrowed his eyes a little and looked inside through the glass wall. Of course it was _him_. This whole reflection thing wasn't new to Mark. In fact, it was because of this, that the whole story began 6 years ago.  
  
Mark looked at Jinyoung and like always his heart stopped for a few seconds. Sometimes it really pissed Mark, how Jinyoung still, after all the unjustness he had done to Mark, had the same effect on his heart like the first day. His brain hated Park Jinyoung. Mark was sure of it. But his heart didn't. It just couldn't.  
  
Yugyeom and Jinyoung were now laughing about something, and seeing those crinkly eyes Mark's brain drifted in the past.  
  
  
  


[6 Years ago]  
  
Mark was about to turn the key in the ignition, when his phone rang. It was Sihyeon. Mark smiled as he picked up the phone. Being the youngest, Sihyeon was the baby of the family and Mark adored her just like he adored his sister Rose.  
  
"Hello Sihyeon-ah."  
  
"It's been 23 days since you last came to our house. Are you angry at us?" Sihyeon complained.  
  
Mark laughed. "Awww I'm so sorry. I was just really busy with the office. Even now I was just leaving your uncle's house after some official consultation."  
  
"Uncle? Minho uncle? Why?"  
  
"Because he was in the same job as me. In fact it was due to his recommendation that I got this NIS job at first place. I was seeking his advice regarding some cases." Mark explained.  
  
"I didn't understand a word of whatever you said. What I called you for is that if you want Sihyeon's forgiveness for ignoring her for three weeks, you'll have to earn it." Sihyeon said matter-of-factly.  
  
Mark's laugh was spontaneous. "From where have you learned this much sass little girl?"  
  
"From Jinyoung oppa, of course. He is the epitome of savage."

Oh Park Jinyoung. Yugyeom/Sihyeon's cousin and Mark's mentor Park Minho's son. Though Mark had seen a few photos of him at the Kim's, he hadn't met him in person yet. One, because of his faraway postings as an agent, and second because he was an extreme introvert and liked to spend all the time he wasn't at office, inside his home. But he knew about that certain prosecutor a lot. Because every sentence of the Kim siblings either started or ended at Jinyoung hyung/oppa.  
  
"Okay, Sihyeon-ssi bring it on. What does this servent of yours have to do to earn your highness's forgiveness?" Mark feigned a resigned tone.  
  
Sihyeon cackled before saying, "Nothing much. You just have to come tomorrow to my party. With one homemade dish. Till now there are 4 people on the list. Mummy will bring kimbap, Yugyeom oppa will bake us pizza, Jinyoung oppa is bringing donuts, I'll be arranging kimchi....Now tell me what will you bring so I can write it down on my list."  
  
Mark sighed. "Tomorrow there is a really important meeting...."  
  
"No. Absolutely no excuses. You are coming..."  
  
Listening patiently to Sihyeon's rant, a reflection fell in Mark's eyes and he instinctively closed his eyes for a second. A car had stopped in front of his, and the driver was now locking the door with his left hand. There was a golden watch on his wrist. And the reflection was most probably because of the sun rays falling on the glass of the watch.  
  
Mark ducked his head slightly to look clearly through the windshield and...his breath hitched.  
  
Black pants, white dress shirt tucked in, sleeves folded till the elbows, black tie, black hair which must have been styled up in the morning, now falling on the forehead, black coat hung on one arm, and a cellphone compressed between ear and shoulder. Mark's heart forgot beating.  
  
It was Jinyoung. He recognized him immediately. But the photographs did no justice to him at all. Mark was very handsome himself with sharp features and platinum blonde hair but the person in front was something else. Never in the 26 years of his life, had Mark’s eyes absolutely refused to move from a view like this.  
  
Jinyoung placed his arm on the roof of his car and put his chin on it, listening attentively to whoever was on the phone. And if Mark wasn't completely floored already, there came the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. A few seconds later, Jinyoung went inside but Mark sat there in the driver's seat of his car, his brain a puddle of goo.  
  
"Oppa....Mark oppa are you there?" Sihyeon was now practically shouting in his ears. Mark had completely forgotten he was still on the call with his baby cousin.  
  
"It got cancelled. My meeting. I'll bring pasta."  
  
This guy was going to be there, and no way in hell Mark was giving up the opportunity to see him up close.

Mark was a person of a very strong character. He always knew what he wanted and what he felt. Just like now, he knew that he had fallen in love at first sight, and he admitted it to himself quietly.  
  
\------  
  
Mark's brain was buzzing as he pressed the doorbell of the Kims. The door opened to reveal a black jeans and navy blue shirt clad Jinyoung. If the prosecutor Jinyoung was devastating, this ‘homey’ Jinyoung was not any less of havoc too.  
  
Even after 6 years, Mark still remembers the somersault his heart did when Jinyoung smiled at him that day. Yesterday Mark couldn't see it from the distance, but Jinyoung's eyes crinkled cutely at the corners whenever he smiled. And. OH. MY. GOD. There were dimples too. _Could this man be any more perfect?_  
  
"Mark? Hello. Nice to meet you finally. Heard so much about you, both from dad and the kids." Jinyoung extended his hand.  
  
And the love struck Mark stood there, eyeing Jinyoung's hand not knowing what to do.  
  
"Ahemmm...Mark?" Jinyoung called again.  
  
 _Stop acting like a fucking teenager Mark Tuan_. Mark scolded himself before he gently shook Jinyoung's hand.

_Holding the hand wasn't a problem, but letting it go definitely was._

It took his utmost willpower to let Jinyoung's hand go.  
  
The party was as fun as everything with the Kims was. Mark realized how fun of a person Jinyoung was to be around. He had an amazing sense of humor. Cracking jokes left and right. Not even leaving Mark out of it, considering it was their first encounter.  
  
Mark had controlled himself a little as the party went on. He even managed to talk a little to Jinyoung about his job and family. And Mark was super proud of himself about that.  
  
After the dinner, Mrs. Kim went back to 'Lullaby', and Sihyeon insisted on playing hide and seek with the ones who were left.  
  
Mark had been hiding behind the curtains of the storage room upstairs for almost 15 minutes now but no one was coming to seek him. When he could stand there no longer, he quietly got out and tiptoed towards the stairs. He was about to descend when someone pulled him sideways behind the old bookshelf in the dark hallway.  
  
It was so sudden that Mark had to hold the person to not lose his balance. A couple of milliseconds later when the buzz stopped, Mark looked around to see what just had happened.  
  
He was standing just inches away from _The Park Jinyoung_ , clutching his shirt in one hand near the shoulder, Jinyoung's soft breaths tickling his face. Mark let go of his shirt immediately.  
  
"Jji..." Mark tried to speak when Jinyoung put his hand on his mouth.  
  
"Sshhh...Yugyeom is in the front room. We can't get caught just yet. Last time he made me seek him for 20 minutes. I'm going to make him suffer for at least half an hour today." Jinyoung was whispering, while crooning his head a little to peek at the hallway.  
  
"O...okay." Mark whispered back not knowing what else to do.  
  
Just when the footsteps in the hallway drew nearer, Jinyoung pulled him again as if to make sure, they were not visible. Now Jinyoung was pushed against the wall with Mark's back pressed his front and Jinyoung's arms around his waist. Mark's heart was beating so loudly that he was surprised Jinyoung hadn't already felt the vibrations.  
  
A few seconds passed...  
  
"Is he gone?" Jinyoung whispered and all the hair on Mark's body stood up straight as Jinyoung's breath touched his neck.  
  
Only Mark knew how he had stopped himself from shuddering.  
  
And all of a sudden he was struck by a thunder as his eyes travelled down to a small bulge in the front of his jeans.  
  
 _The 26 years old, NIS agent, Mark freaking Tuan, had gotten hard, just because his crush of less than 24 hours had his arms around his waist. Great. Fucking great. How much more embarrassing could it get?_  
  
Just then the phone in Mark's pocket rang. This was the chance he was looking for if he wanted to save himself from the humiliation of getting caught with a boner. He pulled away immediately.  
  
"Uhmmm... Jinyoung...there is an emergency at the office. I'll have to leave. Tell the kids I said goodbye." And he sprinted towards the stairs without waiting for Jinyoung's response.  
  
[Present]  
  
  
The door to the restaurant opened and Mark came back to the present with a startle. Jinyoung glared at him with so much hate in his eyes, that it physically hurt Mark.  
  
Mark clenched his fists. Enough was enough. He was going to learn it too. He was going to force his heart to hate Jinyoung too.  
  
\-----  
  
"I'm going to ask just once, and you better answer with a truth." Mark was the complete opposite of Jinyoung. Rough, unapologetic, straight forward. Not that he didn't care. Yugyeom knew Mark loved him, as much as Jinyoung did, but he wasn't expressive at all. And that was the main reason that he was so badly misunderstood by almost everyone.  
  
"What happened, hyung?"  
  
"The day I was released, you met the judge of my case that night, why?"  
  
Yugyeom was shocked. "H...how did you know?"  
  
Mark didn't answer, just kept looking at him with piercing eyes.  
  
"What did you give him to release me?"  
  
"You were innocent, hyung."  
  
"Kim Yugyeom, I have asked what have you given him to release me?"  
  
"I knew a few secrets of him. I just blackmailed him to expose them. He agreed."  
  
Mark looked at him disapprovingly. "I didn't expect this from you."  
  
"I didn't expect this from the law too. I didn't have a big bank balance to bribe him, this was my only option. He had taken money to sentence you for life. I just stopped that. Sometimes you have to do a little wrong to prevent the worst from happening." There was no remorse in Yugyeom's stance.  
  
"And who gave him the money?"  
  
"I'll tell you that. Really soon. Just let me gather a few evidences and then I will tell the whole truth to all of you."  
  
Mark looked at him for a few seconds and then got up.  
  
"Hyung wait. Uncle Minho wants to meet you."  
  
Mark stopped. His facial expressions loosened a little. He glanced at the glass wall. ‘ _He’_ was gone long time ago.  
  
"Let's go to their house tomorrow." Yugyeom said.  
  
"House?" His eyes shot up in displeasure and he looked outside the glass wall again.  
  
" _He_ won't be there. He has an appointment with the doctor. Uncle will be hurt if you don't go. He has always trusted you to be innocent, despite Jinyoung hyung being your biggest anti."  
  
Mark just nodded curtly and left the restaurant.  
  
\-----  
  
Sitting on his wheel chair, Minho was looking with adoration, at Mark, who was sitting on the couch beside him with downcast eyes (due to respect). Yugyeom was standing nearby turning the pages of a file.  
  
"No." Yugyeom shook his head. "I remember how many pills were left. You have eaten only 11 doses in the last 14 days."  
  
"I'm an old man son. I forget sometimes." Minho smiled and looked at Mark again. Mark smiled forcefully. He wasn't comfortable here at all. His sixth sense was telling him something was about to go wrong.  
  
Yugyeom placed the file on the table and came to stand by the window. He could see his car in the porch from here. There was no other car. Jinyoung had gone for medical checkup and wasn't coming back till 2 to 3 hours so he was tension free.  
  
"What will you do next, Mark?" Minho asked softly, like he was his own son.  
  
"I'm trying to get my old post back in NIS."  
  
"If you need any help..."  
  
"I have a few savings sir. They are enough for me. You have given so many favors to me already. Anymore won't be appropriate at all." Mark replied in a serious tone.  
  
"I knew you would get released eventually. The judge will believe that you were innocent."  
  
Mark spared a glance at Yugyeom. "Yeah, Yugyeom _knew_ that too."  
  
Chewing a gum, hands in pocket, Yugyeom said without turning around. "I didn't hear, did someone call my name?"  
  
And that 'someone' turned his face back to Minho.  
  
"It's really nice seeing you in front me, Mark. I have so much to say to you." Mr. Park was talking in his fatherly manner, when a shriek from Yugyeom interrupted him.  
  
"Oh shit." A blue car stopped behind Yugyeom's in the porch. And Park Jinyoung stepped out of it.  
  
"You said he won't come back before 2." Yugyeom said urgently.  
  
Mark looked at him but from his seat he couldn't see what Yugyeom was seeing.  
  
Then they heard voices from the hallway.  
  
"Oh sir, you are home early?" It was Minki's voice.  
  
"Yeah, appointment got cancelled. The doctor had to go somewhere. Has Yugyeom come?"  
  
And this was undoubtedly Jinyoung's voice. Mark stood up from his seat instinctively. Minho looked at Yugyeom helplessly.  
  
Mark was now frowning at this situation.  
  
"Today our Yugyeom has come..." Park Jinyoung's sentence broke as he stepped in the room. Seeing Mark, first his eyes were filled with apprehension, then hurt, and in the end extreme anger. He clenched his teeth so tightly that his neck veins popped up.  
  
Mark passed by him quickly and headed towards the exit.  
  
"What is this man doing in my home?" Mark hadn't exited the door yet, when Jinyoung shouted.  
  
Mark stopped for a second, and then unbolted the door quickly.  
  
"I called him, Jinyoung." Minho said with grief.  
  
"How could you do this to me dad? Don't you know who he is?" He was speaking so loudly that Yugyeom was sure, Mark could hear every word.  
  
"He is innocent."  
  
"And am I not innocent? Do I not look a victim to you in this whole issue?"  
  
"Hyung..." Yugyeom tried.  
  
"Shut up, Yugyeom. Don't say a word. If ever he came in this house again, I won't live here dad."  
  
They could see Mark crossing the porch. His ears were red with embarrassment. Minho looked at him sadly.  
  
"He came here on my insistence, Jinyoung. What was his fault?"  
  
"This...this...all of this..." Jinyoung threw the envelopes of his medical reports on the central table. "This all is his fault. Your two sons have lost a kidney each because of him, and you were making him sit on your lounge? Dad, this man shot me. Don't you remember?"  
  
"You did not see him doing this. You..."  
  
"I know it was him. I don't need anyone's explanations." He said with a broken voice and turned to leave the room.  
  
  


Yugyeom sighed and sat on the couch, where Mark was just sitting moments ago.  
  
"What would he be thinking about me? And you didn't go with him either. He would have had to take a taxi." Minho was melancholic.  
  
"Oh c'mon uncle. He is a very rough and tough guy. He has spent four years in jail. Going in taxi won't melt him." Yugyeom was unexpectedly chill about the whole fiasco.  
  
"He was my guest. Who does that to guests? And he was innocent on top of that." There was nothing easing Mr. Park's sadness away.  
  
Yugyeom picked up a cookie from the plate on the table. "I have an idea." He munched on the cookie. "Get Jinyoung hyung married."  
  
Mr. Park looked at him with complaining eyes. "Can I do that?"  
  
"Technically yes, hypothetically maybe, and practically not at all." Yugyeom analyzed.  
  
"Jinyoung cannot bear _'him'_ in the house, how will he bear _him_ in the life?" Minho said with a broken heart.  
  
The cookie stuck in Yugyeom's throat. He coughed involuntary and looked up with pale face.  
  
"I... didn't say....'that'..."  
  
"You have a foreign degree and can read my prescriptions, and you think I can't even read your mind."  
  
Yugyeom looked towards the door. "Hush... quiet please. Your son will disown me forever." He whispered.  
  
Minho smiled. "It is my wish too. Had been since forever. But..."  
  
Yugyeom placed his head on the backrest. It wasn’t a bad idea. Maybe two broken souls could heal each other.  
  
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, will Mr. Park and Yugyeom be able to bring our MarkJin together?


End file.
